


Highschool AU Sleepover Crackfic

by Mainstream_Deviant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, check the publication date, crackfic, sugar rush - Freeform, yamis/hikaris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: The yamis and hikaris, plus Seto and Jou, have a sleepover!! What could possibly go wrong??!? 8D
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bronzeshipping - Relationship, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	Highschool AU Sleepover Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!** I am only a poor fanfic author doing this for fun and I have no money so PLEASE DON’T SUE ME all you’ll get is some stray dust bunnies and a few spare typos lolol kthx
> 
> A/N: This is pretty much a total crackfic, so it’s gonna be a bit ooc but whatever!
> 
> Yami Bakura: But I don’t wanna be ooc…  
> Me: Tough! I’m the author!!  
> Yami Bakura: >.< Stupid author  
> Me: Hush or I’ll give you purple hair  
> Yami Bakura: EEP! O.o  
> Me: ^^
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS…. Things you should know:  
> <…> = Mindlink for Y/YY  
> […] = Mindlink for R/B (Akefia is Yami Bakura)  
> {…} = Mindlink for YM/M (Malik = hikari, Mariku = Yami…er, most of the time that is)
> 
> Anyways I think that’s it! PLZ R&R! No flames tho. Flames will be given to Mariku to play with, and we don’t want that.
> 
> Mariku: *I* do.  
> Me: Hush. *gives Mariku a Malik to play with instead  
> Mariku: *glomps him*  
> Malik: Ack!!  
> Mariku: *nuzzles happily*  
> Me: ^^;;;;;; Ok we better start this thing before Mariku gets bored!
> 
> ~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Yugi stared in the mirror to check his outfit for the night. Everyone would be arriving soon, and he wanted to look his best. He hummed along to the MCR music piping through the room from his portable speakers. He’s hooked up his latest gift from Yami, a bright purple iPod nano, engraved with “ _To my beloved_ _Aibou_ ”, and danced as he adjusted a leather buckle. He had on his best pair of leather pants, a top covered with belts but with nice mesh sleeves, and his favourite choker. He’d even painted his nails in a glittery black polish and spent about half an hour getting his eyeliner right before he was satisfied. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

“Ohayo, minna-san!” Yugi happily opened the door for all his guests. The yamis and hikaris, plus Joey and Seto, were all going to have a sleepover at the game shop tonight. Seto was only coming because Yami had bribed him with a duel, but still! He was so excited!! He had a whole bunch of snacks ready for them, to go with all the games. 

“Eh, outta da way, Moneybags, real friends coming through!” Joey shoved his way past the brunet and into the house. The others came in behind him more calmly.

Ryou bowed politely to Yugi as Akefia stormed moodily into the livingroom. “Arigato for having us, Yugi-kun. I will try to make sure ‘Kefia behaves himself.”

“Speak for yourself, yadonoushi!” Akefia was already two handfuls into the chips. Yugi was pretty sure he spotted him shoving some in his pockets for later.

“Uh, gomen, Yugi-kun, I’ll make sure there’s enough left for everyone else.” The whitenette looked embarrassed and quickly ran off to try to make his boyfriend behave.

[ _Leave some for everyone else! We don’t want to be rude!_ ]

[ _They can manage, Yadonoushi, leave me alone._ ]

Yugi let them start to bicker in the background as he greeted his Egyptian guests. “Ohayo, Malik-kun, Mariku-san, welcome to the sleepover!”

Mariku saw where Akefia was an immediately gave chase. “Cookies!!”

Malik quickly apologized to Yugi and followed him in. { _Oh my Ra, Mariku, act normal for once!_ }

Malik’s yami cackled. “NO!!”

Yugi was going to ask what he was saying ‘no’ to, but he was interrupted by Seto clearing his throat loudly in the background.

“I was promised a duel Mutou.”

Yugi beamed up with a really kawaii look on his face. “Of course, Yami is just about to come down. I’m sure he’ll be happy to duel you – after the party games!”

“I don’t play party games.”

Joey burst back into the room with a shout. “Yeah you do! You gotta! It’s da rules at a sleepover! Tell ‘im, Yuge.”

“Oh, well, I-“ He shook under Seto’s intense glare. < _Mou Hitori no Boku, you better get down here fast! Seto’s gonna kill me soon if you don’t!_ >

< _Aibou!!! I’m coming!!_ >

Yami burst into the room. “Do not threaten my Aibou, Seto.”

Seto sniffed arrogantly. “I did no such thing.”

“He said he’s not gonna play da party game with us! Rich prick thinks he’s too good for us or somethin’.”

“I _am_ too good for you, Wheeler.”

“Why I oughtta-“

“SO! GAMES!” Yugi clapped his hands and cut off the impending argument. It wouldn’t do to have his guests start killing each other so soon in the evening, after all. “What should we all play??” He turned his chibi eyes on the crowd full-force, amethyst orbs sparkling, hoping everyone would start acting like friends soon.

Joey snagged a bottle off the counter. “Spin the bottle!! That’s a classic, Yuge!”

“Oh! Um… what do you all think?”

Malik flicked his blonde locks over his shoulder. “You’d all be _lucky_ to kiss me. Sure.”

Ryou looked very flustered, but stammered out an agreement. Akefia smirked and shuffled them both towards a circle in the livingroom. Seto scoffed and didn’t follow.

“Hey, Moneybags! Get yer ass ova here!”

“I’m here to duel, not play juvenile girl’s games.”

Yami glowered at him. “Seto, you shouldn’t insult our friend’s choice of games, and – what’s that?”

Everyone scrambled to gather around Seto and stare at what he was holding. He’d pulled a thin piece of metal from his jacket. It even had a tiny screen on it. It looked like something right out of Star Trek. Seto smirked superiorly at everyone and clicked open the screen. “THIS is a KaiCorp X phone. It’s a highly advanced cell phone, tenth generation, only available for the _important_ people of the world. You dorks probably won’t get one for another decade or two.”

“Why you – “

Yugi smiled at Joey and pulled him away from Seto before he could start a fight. “It’s very neat, Seto. But you really should come play with us! It’ll be fun!”

Seto ignored Yugi, who pouted sadly. Joey was so annoyed that he whipped his flip phone at Seto’s head. “Take that fer a phone, rich boy!”

Seto just caught the phone and dropped it to the ground. “Pathetic.”

Mariku chose that moment to speak up. “Whatever! I’m bored! Let’s play.”

Everyone – minus Seto, who still refused – sat in a circle together. They all looked kind of nervous. Yami handed Yugi the bottle.

“You first, Aibou.”

“Thanks!” Yugi smiled up happily.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

_A/N:_

_Akefia: You’re not gonna force us all to make out with everyone else, are you?_

_Me: Of course not, ain’t nobody got time for that. I’ll just use Ryou a bunch._

_Ryou: o///////o_

_Akefia: You WOULDN’T._

_Me: Watch me. >;D_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Yugi spun the bottle. Everyone watched it spin and slowly creep to a stop. They all stared at it and followed where it was pointing… straight at Mariku. Yami gave him a very dirty look and opened his mouth to argue, but he just cackled and launched himself across the circle.

“I get to go first!!” Yugi ‘eep’ed at he was glomped right to the ground, where Mariku happily licked a stripe up his cheek.

Malik quickly intervened. “Oh my Ra, Mariku, that is not how you kiss, get off him.”

“Whatever, Mr. Main Personality, he liked it. Here, I saved one for you, too.” And he pounced on Malik and gave him a proper smooch, much to everyone’s embarrassment. Yugi slowly sat himself up, blushing furiously and wiping his cheek.

“Um – yeah, so now it’s Mariku’s turn!”

“Yay!!” Mariku dropped a rather befuddled-looking Malik and grabbed the bottle to give it a good spin. It landed on Jou, who immediately backed away.

“Aw, hell no. Get away, ya weirdo!”

“But the bottle saaaaays so! C’mere!”

The blond tried to scurry away, but Mariku was quicker and grabbed him around the neck to smack a loud, over-the-top kiss to his cheek. Yugi laughed.

“At least he didn’t lick you, Joey! Now it’s your turn!”

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

_A/N:_

_Akefia: I knew you wouldn’t._

_MD: … so far. >:D_

_Akefia: ….I hate you._ _-_-;;;_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Joey grumbled and grabbed the bottle, glancing over at Seto as he did. He yelled over, “Would it kill you to join us, Rich Boy?”

Seto didn’t even look up from his phone. “Yes. That game is juvenile and ridiculous. Call me when you’re playing something with higher stakes.”

Yami smirked at the challenge. “We could always switch to 7 minutes in heaven, if you require higher stakes.”

Malik grinned. “Oooh, can’t say no to that, now can you?”

“I most certainly can.”

Yami smirked even more. “I will not duel you later unless you join us now.”

Seto glared at Yami, but Yami didn’t back down, and so he finally clicked his phone off and flopped himself in the circle, as far from Joey as he could. “Fine. Continue.”

Yugi cheered. Finally all his friends were playing! Yami smiled happily at his Aibou, pleased that he was so happy.

“Alright, now it’s my turn!” Joey gave the bottle a dramatic spin, watching as it slowly wound to a stop, pointing at Ryou.

Ryou blushed furiously. “Oh my. Um….”

Joey shrugged and moved to take Ryou’s hand to head to the closet, but Akefia blocked him. “Oh, fuck no. No one touched my landlord but me.”

Ryou patted him on the shoulder. “It’s quite alright, ‘Kefia, it’s just a game, and…”

“No.” Akefia scooped the whitenette up in a possessive hold. “You can’t have him, he’s mine.”

Joey blinked. “But da rules of da game say…”

“Screw your rules.” Akefia held Ryou tighter, and the albino boy blushed furiously at the display. “Mine. Spin again, unless you’d like a one-way ticket to the shadow realm.”

“Uh…”

Malik butt in at that point. “Just spin again Joey, Akefia’s a little crazy.” Akefia glared at Malik, but Malik just smile back with his best Namu face.

Yugi patted Joey on the arm. “Go ahead and spin again, Joey, I don’t want anyone to fight.”

“Yeah, alright. Time ta spin again!” Joey gave the bottle another good spin, and the room fell dead silent as it stopped on Seto, who didn’t even notice since he’d started staring at his phone again. He didn’t look up until Malik wolf-whistled. When he looked up and saw what was happening, his answer was immediate.

“No way.”

Malik grinned. “You joined fair and square! Time to release all that sexual tension!”

“I will _not_ – “ Yami but him off.

“Remember, I won’t duel you later unless you play.”

Seto’s mouth closed with a click of his teeth and he glared.

Joey looked a little flustered, but made a show of standing up reluctantly and stomping towards the closet. “You know da rules, Moneybags, let’s get this ova with.”

Seto slowly rose to join him, and Malik followed behind. “Have fun, kids! Use protection!” he slammed the door in their faces to cut off their protests.

Yugi sweatdropped hard, feeling a little bad for his friend. Still, rules were rules. He hoped Joey would be ok in there.

Akefia was still holding Ryou, and frowned at the closed door. “So now what? We sit around and do nothing for a while?”

Ryou smiled. “Oh, I’m sure we can do something else in the meantime.”

Mariku leapt to his feet. “Yeah! Snacks!!”

Everyone seemed to think that was a good idea, and they all hurried to the snack table for a quick gaming break.

They were all having a good time chatting until Malik yelped. “ _MARIKU WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING?_ ”

Mariku looked up, smacking his lips. “Dunno, some Bull drink.”

Malik grabbed the can. “Oh gods, tell me you didn’t just chug a Red Bull.”

“Oh, that’s the drink from the commercials! Cool!”

Malik winced and turned to the others. “I am so, so sorry for this, everyone, let me try to – “ But it was too late. The energy boost had clearly started to take hold already, since Mariku had jumped up on the couch and started jumping on the cushions, giggling madly to himself. “Well shit.”

“This is fun! Malik, come try it!!” Mariku jumped higher, sending throw pillows flying. Yugi mourned the springs in his couch. He watched Malik try to get Mariku down, but nothing was working. Next thing anyone knew, Akefia had bolted to the couch to join him. Yugi sweatdropped harder and Ryou let out a little whine as he held up an empty bottle left over from where Akefia has been standing around eating chips. It was labelled ‘Monster Energy Drink’.

“Ah, gomen, Minna-san, I didn’t realize he’d gotten hold of one too.”

Yugi patted Ryou on the shoulder. “It’s OK Ryou-kun, you didn’t mean to. At least Yami didn’t get hold of one this time, last time he turned into a bit of a pyro.” He winced as the couch cushions creaked ominously. “I just hope they stop soon.”

Malik’s attempts to get Mariku off the couch were failing, but he did pause for a second. “Whew! Jumping is making me hot! I better cool off…” And with no further warning, he ripped his shirt off, which made Malik have to put a hand to his nose to stop the bleeding.

Akefia paused too. “Mariku’s right, this makes you hot.” He whipped his shirt off too, and was starting to work on his pants button when Ryou yelped and scrambled to try pull him down.

“’KEFIA PLEASE KEEP YOUR PANTS ON.”

“Ooook Ryou, if you insist.” He leaned in to Mariku’s ear, and whispered loudly enough that everyone could hear him. “He doesn’t want anyone else to see my dick. It’s special.” He leaned in further, almost knocking them both to the floor, and whispered ‘quieter’, except it was still just as loud. “It’s a draaaagon. He likes it.”

Ryou blushed furiously under everyone’s gazes and shook his head frantically. “Oh, no no, I promise nothing strange is going on, he’s just a little too exited right now.”

Akefia stared at Mariku’s back. “Heeeeey, nice tattoo, it’s got wings any everything!”

Mariku started jumping up and down again. “Yeah! Red bull gives you wiiiiiingssss!!!” And with that, he yeeted himself right off the back of the couch with a great smash.

“ _No it does not, omg Mariku why. Baka!!_ ” Malik rushed to his Yami’s aid, but Mariku just laughed and took off running around the room like an overexcited toddler.

“I’m not Mariku! My name is now…… Cruncho!!!”

Everyone sweatdropped a bit at that. They were debating about whether to try to help Malik chase his Yami down before he broke anything else when there was a loud crash from the closet.

“Oh no! We forgot about Joey and Seto!!” Yugi rushed over to the closet and wrench the door open. “Gomen, gomen, are you guys alri-” Yugi choked on his own spit as everyone crowded around him to see what he was staring at.

Akefia was the first to break the silence. “ _Yeeeah, get it, Blondie!!_ ”

Seto and Joey were tangled up together at the bottom of the closet. A board game had come crashing to the ground beside them, but no one even really noticed that when they were both shirtless, and covered in obvious hickeys.

Joey turned beet red. “Uh….h-hi there, everybody, we were just…”

Seto remained as stoic as ever, and grabbed his shirt from the floor before striding out of the closet. “It was the only way to shut the mutt up.”

“Hey!!” Joey grabbed his shirt too and gave chase.

Yami chuckled at their antics which Yugi facepalmed. Well, at least the sleepover had been interesting.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

**Author's Note:**

> Ending A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!11!!11!!one!!!1! \o/
> 
> Japanese:  
> Ohayo = hello  
> Arigato = thank you  
> Minna = everyone  
> Kawaii = cute  
> Baka = idiot
> 
> UPDATE: EEEEEEE Shadow-chan made some beautiful fanart of this fic! OMGWTFBBQ!!! https://shadow-chan93.tumblr.com/post/614207140426563584/mainstream-deviant-shadow-chan93-asndbcf-ghs  
>    
> PLZ R&R!! We gotta keep the muses fed somehow, you know, and… and… oh, my head… what’s going on, I…oh wait, oh shit, what year is it?!??!
> 
> ~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~
> 
> ((Hope you enjoyed your trip! Tickets back to the present are available by clicking the ‘kudos’ button. *First class* tickets will be given out to anyone who reviews/yells at me, here or [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/)! ;) 
> 
> Still confused? Then you might want to check out the publication date. ilu <3 ))


End file.
